8foldpathfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dolphin Civil War
The Dolphin Civil War was a war that lasted from 1899 to 1904. It was caused by tensions between the Dolphin republic located in the mid pacific ocean and the far Dolphin Oligarchy with a council of Elderly Dolphins located lower off the coast of Africa. As tensions grew they bagan to result to pre-war violence. There was also internal conflict in the oligarchy when the senate voted to raise a grand army but the wize dolphin council wished to settle the issues with the republic with a diplomatic solution. The republic wanted land that the oligarchy had owned. They wanted this land because it would give them a base for when they can invade the dolphin Monarchy off the coast of Australlia. But the Oligarchy refused to give up the land conceding their intentions. The oligarchy has been an allie with the monarchy for a long time. When this happened the republic threatened to use deadly force. This is when the conflict came about. In the Oligarchy there was a split between ideas. One was called the Militeristic league of enlightened dolphins or the MLED led by 2 of the old member of the previously 5 man council. The three left over led a group that was uninterested in going to war with the republic. This Group was called the Commune. As internal tensions raised international crisis was obaded. The republic was uncertain that they can get involved with the oligarchy during these times of political unstability. However tensions grew so high in the oligarchy that war broke out between the MLED and the Commune. This was called the Dolphin Civil War of 1812. Internal chaos and anarchy led to international intervention. The Oligarchy lost many of their colonies and also lost there land near Australlia to the Republic. The Oligarchy was consumed. In 1904 the Commune was lost and the MLED had assumed control of the government now being led by a two man council system. However this system did not last long and major power struggles caused the fall of this system. Aftermath ﻿After the war the MLED cam into government and created a new 2 man dictatorship. However this system was highly flawed because of the constant conflict of interest. After conceding that a two man council was not a good idea the citesins of the MLED government overthrough the council and replaced it with a three man council. An odd number would contradict any conflict of interest. They decided to bring back the three elders that lead the Commune during the civil war. This system worked. One of the bad effects of the war was major loss of land. The New Oligarchy now refered to as the new Commune decided to approach this conflict with meticulous thought and suddle actians. First thing was first they wanted there land near Australlia back. Luckily for them The Monarchy was not yet overthrown by the slow acting Republic. They decided to enter with a proposal. The new Commune would have Australlia where the Republic will take land near the Gohoa Tribe which would give the republic easy access to trade with the americas if they were to concur. Also the New Commune has been threatened by the Tribe for a while. The Republic took this offer and Australlia was back in the New Commune's hands.﻿